


Of Birthdays And Paintings

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Plans, Secret Plans, Surprises, kissing and cuddles, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: “Now that I’m here, mind telling me why you called me to meet you at 1 in the morning?” Clary yawned.Alec looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry about that. But this is the only time when Magnus is a little…” he stopped and searched for the right word.“…less watchful?” Clary offered.“Not exactly. But it’ll do. Anyway, it’s his birthday in six months and I need your help.”





	1. The Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been working on this for quite a while now. My battery is running out as I type this so that means this is rushed. All mistakes are mine.  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated.

CHAPTER 1 – THE RENDEZVOUS

 

 

Alec fidgeted with the end of his sleeve as he waited for Clary. He had asked her to meet him at Taki’s. When a mystified Clary asked why, he told her that she would know when they meet.

The doorbell jingled, signifying that someone had entered and Alec’s head shot up as he saw Clary make her way towards the booth he was in.

“Hey, Alec,” she greeted him as she took her seat.

“Hey.”

“Now that I’m here, mind telling me why you called me to meet you at 1 in the morning?” Clary yawned.

Alec looked at her sheepishly. “Sorry about that. But this is the only time when Magnus is a little…” he stopped and searched for the right word.

“…less watchful?” Clary offered.

“Not exactly. But it’ll do. Anyway, it’s his birthday in six months and I need your help.”

Clary looked surprised for a moment. “Alec Lightwood asking for little girl’s help? My morning just got a lot better.”

Alec glared. Clary flinched and threw her hands up in surrender.

“Lately, he’s been obsessed with paintings.”

“And you can tell his how?”

Alec looked at her sceptically before replying, “One, he’s my boyfriend. Two, he’s dragged me to at least 15 art exhibits in the past week. It’s really hard to not notice.”

Clary gave him a look of pity and for once, Alec was thankful for it.

“So I want to make him one. A painting of just the two of us. The reason why I’m telling you this six months earlier is because I need some…lessons on painting.”

Clary looked dreamily from across the table and Alec could almost see the gears turning in her artistic brain, probably planning out all the details.

“Um….Earth to Clary?”

“Wha—Oh! Sorry, kinda lost myself there. But sure, six months is more than enough. I’m assuming you want the lessons to happen in secret. So….” Clary trailed off.

“I got that covered. I’ve already told Magnus that a new batch of Shadowhunters have arrived at the Institute and that as Head, I’ll have to give them training for the next six months. I also told him that I’ll be home an hour late.”

Clary seemed to catch on because her eyes lit up with excitement. “Let me guess. That one hour is for the lessons?”

Alec nodded with a shy smile.

Clary clapped her hands together before continuing, “What do you wanna paint?”

“I haven’t really decided. Maybe a picture of me and Magnus on one of our dates.”

“Do you have any pictures of you and Magnus?”

“No…” Alec trailed off with a sigh.

The redhead looked at him thoughtfully. A plan was taking shape in her mind, but she would need Izzy’s help. She also had to make sure Alec would never know of that plan because it wasn’t something he was going to like.

“Okay…” she said carefully. “What about memories? Memories of you and Magnus on one of your dates?”

“No. I don’t want to take any moments from them because I was still insecure back then when we went on all those dates. And they weren’t exactly memorable.”

“Then go on one tomorrow. The two of you have been together for a year. You’re more confident now, right?”

Alec seemed to brighten at the idea of another date. “Right. But where should I take him? He’s the one who does all the planning.”

“Paris.”

“Why Paris?”

“Many people call it ‘Ville de L'amour’ for a reason.”

“The City of Love?”

“Yep. It’s the perfect place for romantic dates.”

“Uh huh….”

“Well, you can take it from here I guess. I need to go and so should you. We don’t want Magnus and Jace waking up in the middle of the night because of a cold pillow, do we?” Clary said as the two got up and headed outside.

Alec shuddered at that thought. If Magnus ‘did’ wake up to an empty bed, he’d go into a fit of panic and the chain of events after that would eventually lead to him finding out about Alec’s plan before he even got a chance to execute it.

He waited as Clary created two portals, one for her and one for Alec. Alec decided to portal to Magnus’s living room instead of the bedroom because the sound of the portal was bound to wake him up.

Five seconds later, he was walking into the bedroom and snuggling into his boyfriend.


	2. Setting The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus woke up to sunlight streaming in his face, making him squint his eyes and snap his fingers to shut the curtains. He also woke up snuggled into something warm. And that something warm was a certain black-haired Nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries are a little sucky. I'll edit them later.

Magnus woke up to sunlight streaming in his face, making him squint his eyes and snap his fingers to shut the curtains. He also woke up snuggled into something warm. And that something warm was a certain black-haired Nephilim.

Magnus smiled. Alec had moved in with him a few weeks ago and he now had the luxury of waking up every morning with his boyfriend next to him. He pressed a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead. The touch of lips to forehead was enough to wake him.

“Morning, lover.” Magnus cooed.

“Morning, bae. Is it a Sunday?”

“Yep. Where do you wanna go for our date today?” Magnus asked as he pressed slow kisses on the Shadowhunter’s neck, making said Shadowhunter moan in pleasure.

“Paris,” Alec managed to say.

Magnus froze for a moment and Alec feared he had let it slip. But luckily, the warlock just continued his act of sweet torture.

“Un choix exotique, Alexander.” The way Magnus said it made Alec swoon.

“Nothing exotic, really. It’s just that Izzy and Clary have lately been speaking about Paris a lot and I eventually got curious.”

“Not a problem, darling. I know this restaurant in Paris that has an excellent view of the Eiffel Tower. I suggest we leave in the evening for the best experience. After all, that’s when ‘la Ville des Lumières’ comes to life.” Magnus chirped.

Alec pulled the warlock in for a kiss and the two of them forgot about the world for quite a bit. When they pulled apart to breathe, Magnus’s glamour had dropped, revealing his gold-green slit pupils.

 _Cat eyes_ , Alec thought and his breath hitched.

“Your eyes…” was all he could say as he stared into them, fascinated.

Magnus, misunderstanding his silence for horror, began to put back his glamour again but stopped when Alec hurriedly caught his hand.

“Don’t. They’re so…” he trailed off.

“Hideous? It’s alright, Alexander. You’re not the first one.” Magnus said with a sad smile.

“No! Wait! I meant to say ‘beautiful’!” Alec said hurriedly. “Magnus, it may be hard for you to believe, but I could stare at those eyes all year and never get tired of it. Believe me when I say they are—“

But Alec never got to finish his sentence because the warlock had tackled him and crashed his lips against Alec’s. Alec was taken aback for only a moment before kissing back with equal fierceness.

“In all my years…no one has ever said that to me.” Magnus breathed.

“Oh, Mags…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“If you don’t mind, could you not glamour your eyes when we’re alone?”

“Anything for you, Alexander.”

Alec pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. “As much as I’d love to stay like this all day, I need to get to the Institute. The trainees arrive tomorrow and the Institute needs a little bit of prepping. But I’ll be home early for our date.”

Magnus sighed and untangled himself from his boyfriend. “Alright then. Go do your job, Shadowhunter.”

 

**_ Eleven hours later… _ **

The day at the Institute had gone well. The weapons were restocked, Shadowhunter guides were assigned and the Institute had had a makeover for the arrival of the Shadowhunter trainees. They had just finished training at the Shadowhunter Academy and Alec had high hopes for them.

He had also told Clary that he had successfully set up their date without arousing Magnus’s suspicion.

Now, for the date.

Feeling a little happy today, Alec decided to have some fun. He knew Magnus would be in the bedroom preparing for their date. He decided to surprise his boyfriend by sneaking up behind him.

He drew a Soundless rune and closed the door as softly as possible. He walked into the bedroom and sure enough, Magnus had his back turned to him and was facing his wardrobe, probably going through his many outfits and trying to decide what to wear. Alec crept behind him and threw his arms around his lover, making Magnus nearly jump out of his skin and turn around in a colourful flash.

“Hey, lover.”

“Alexander!”

“Looks like I can still surprise my centuries old boyfriend.” Alec teased and laughed.

“Alright, you got me there.”

Alec pressed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Ready for Paris?”

“One step ahead of you.” Magnus smirked and opened a Portal before extending his hand which Alec took gladly as they stepped through.

What he didn’t notice was one heavily glamoured Isabelle Lightwood follow them through the Portal with a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments and kudos.


	3. Ville De L'Amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight that met Alec nearly knocked the breath out of Alec’s eyes. He had never been to Paris before nor had he seen any pictures. The Eiffel Tower was right there, standing tall in all its glory. The sky had grown dark, which made the Tower stand out all the more. It was lit up in a magnificent gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm low on battery. Like, super low. 10% low. Help!

They had portalled to a dark alleyway of sorts in order to not attract attention from the mundanes. The two held hands and walked a short distance to reached their destination.

The sight that met Alec nearly knocked the breath out of Alec’s eyes. He had never been to Paris before nor had he seen any pictures. The Eiffel Tower was right there, standing tall in all its glory. The sky had grown dark, which made the Tower stand out all the more. It was lit up in a magnificent gold. Alec had never been more captivated and looked on with a child-like wonder in his eyes, making Magnus burst with happiness.

Behind them, Izzy smiled at her brother and was glad Clary had come to her when she did.

_“Hey, Iz? I need your help.”_

_“What for?”_

_Clary told her everything. Right from the rendezvous meeting with Alec to her plan._

_“I’ll need you to take one perfect photo of Alec and Magnus on their date in Paris. Just one. No more, no less. Painting from memory is going to be tough for a beginner. Alec will have to keep the image steady in his mind as he paints it and I’m not sure he can do that yet. So a photo ought to help. Now, I know it’s not very nice taking secret pictures of someone on their date, but it’s the only way.” Clary deadpanned._

_“Say no more! I’ve got this.”_

_“But remember. Only. One. Picture.”_

_“Note made.”_

 

And that’s how she had ended up following them. She was having the time of her life, but she had to focus on the task at hand. Her glamour, though heavy, wasn’t going to last for the entire date. She had to take that picture and fast. Magnus was pulling Alec towards the Town Square for a closer look and Izzy hastily followed to catch up.

“So?” Magnus looked at Alec expectantly.

“I have no words to describe how beautiful this is! Oh, Mags…Thank you.” Alec said and pulled him close.

They just stood there, foreheads pressed close, gold-green staring into blue.

And somewhere in the background, a camera clicked.

Izzy hadn’t expected the moment to strike so soon. And definitely not before the date had even started. But it really was picture perfect. The golden Eiffel Tower in the background coupled with the two of them standing close and lost in each other was romantic and definitely painting-worthy. Job done and satisfied with her work, Izzy opened a Portal and returned to the Institute.

The rest of the date was perfect. They admired the Eiffel Tower a bit more and left for that restaurant Magnus highly recommended. Some place called ‘Le Taillevent’. They spent the rest of the evening talking about simple things, though Magnus wasn’t paying much attention to what Alec was saying because he kept ‘losing himself in those blue eyes’(which made Alec blush furiously every time that happened).

When it was time to go home, Alec gazed at the Eiffel Tower sadly. He wished he could stay, but he had duties to fulfil.

He was snapped out of his sad reverie by Magnus saying, “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought you here for our date.”

“What?! Why?”

“Well, clearly the Eiffel Tower has stolen your heart from me. And here I was thinking you thought I was beautiful. How you have hurt me so, Alexander!” Magnus clutched at his chest and said in a theatrical voice. Alec rolled his eyes fondly before reaching out and pulling him close to press a kiss on his forehead. “If it wasn’t clear before, it is now. I have eyes only for you, Magnus Bane.”

Nothing more needed to be said, because the warlock leaned up and caught Alec’s lips in a searing and passionate kiss. He could never get enough of those lips and that taste that was uniquely Alec.

After what felt like hours, oxygen became a necessity for them and they pulled apart to breathe. Magnus opened up a portal and the two stumbled through it.

Magnus knew it was his last day with Alec before his boyfriend got busy with the trainees for the next six months and he wanted to make the most of that night.

So, it was quite clear what happened after they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. i'm just repeating the same thing again, I know.


	4. The Month Before...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To be honest, I’m not sure. The date we went to in Paris was amazing. But there were so many picture perfect memories and I can’t choose.” Alec said a little dejectedly.
> 
> “Umm…How about this one?” Clary said hesitantly and handed Alec the picture Izzy had taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHHH!!! Why does the damn battery keep running out?! 
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Hey guys!  
> Sorry about that. Here's the next chapter.

When Alec ‘finally’ finished the class with the trainees, he wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle up to his boyfriend. But no, he couldn’t do that because he had plans.

And that’s how he found himself walking down the hallway to Clary’s art room. When he entered, he was quite taken aback with awe when he saw all her artwork: paintings of different places in the Shadow World and the Mundane World and sketches of people(he didn’t know who). For once, he felt intimidated by her.

“Ready for your first lesson?”

“Oh, hey. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Clary clapped her hands excitedly, earning herself an eye roll from Alec. She walked over to her easel and pointed towards Alec’s.

“So you want to give Magnus a painting for his birthday, right?”

“Yep.”

“Then our primary focus in going to be on the painting aspect of art…..”

And so the classes had begun.

They worked on developing and honing Alec’s skills in painting. Clary started with the basics and moved to advanced techniques as the months went by. She also noted that Alec was a quick learner, so he picked up on everything she said pretty soon. In other words, he didn’t need to be told the same thing twice.

Soon, there was only a month left until Magnus’s birthday and Clary deemed Alec ready to start that painting.

“I suppose you have the image you want to paint in mind?” Clary asked nervously. Izzy had shown her the photograph and it was perfect. She held it in her hand as she waited for Alec’s reply.

“To be honest, I’m not sure. The date we went to in Paris was amazing. But there were so many picture perfect memories and I can’t choose.” Alec said a little dejectedly.

“Umm…How about this one?” Clary said hesitantly and handed Alec the picture Izzy had taken. Alec looked at her confusedly but took it anyway. His eyes flew wide when he saw what it was.

It was a picture of him and Magnus standing close with the lit up Eiffel Tower in the background. His heart was bursting when he saw the way in which the two of them looked at each other, with so much love.

“Alec, I’m really sorry about taking that picture on your date I know it was wrong but you weren’t trained enough to paint from memory it took me two years to do that and…Oof!”

Clary’s rambling was interrupted by Alec hugging her in a bone-crushing hug. She was startled and stood frozen. Alec let go a few moments later and his were shining. “It’s beautiful. Thank you,” he said and Clary thought she was hallucinating. She had expected Alec to get mad at her, yell at her for taking the picture and what not. Thanking her was something she hadn’t even ‘dreamed’ of. She let out a sigh of relief, “I’m glad you like it! Now, the painting’s going to take at least two weeks to finish and another week to get it framed and ready, alright?”

Alec nodded and walked over to the easel that had been reserved for the painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love Clalec friendship moments! So there's a bit of that. More chapters coming soon. Like, a few days soon.
> 
> I dig kudos and comments! I never seem to stop wanting them. So satisfy my thirst please. :)


	5. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was halfway out the door when he said, “Then let’s get g—“ and quickly walked back inside, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He turned around and looked at Izzy with wide eyes, who looked back at him with a confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that! Got busy for a bit. Anyway, here's the next one. Also, I suggest reading this while listening to Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding. It works with me. Not sure about everyone though.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Wasn't the mid-season finale EPIC?! Hands up if you swooned when Malec said their first 'I Love You'. *raises hand*  
> Comments and kudos immensely appreciated as usual!

Alec stepped back and looked at the easel with satisfaction.

Magnus’s birthday was only two weeks away and Alec was almost done with the painting. Clary offered to help with the finishing touches. In fact, she was doing that now while also muttering something under her breath. Something about blue here and green there and a bit of yellow.

“Done!” She paused for a moment and took a good look at it.

“Oh, Alec…It’s beautiful!” Clary breathed. Alec looked pleased.

“Well, let’s hope Magnus thinks that too.”

Clary smacked his arm playfully, “Are you kidding? He’s your _boyfriend_. Of course he’ll love it!” she said and emphasized on the word ‘boyfriend’ a little too much for Alec’s liking.

Izzy’s head peeked through the gap in the door. When she set her eyes on the painting, she let out a gasp, making Clary and Alec both snap their heads at her in unison.

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you.” She then threw herself at Alec and mumbled ‘it’s breath-taking!’ into his neck. Alec was starting to turn red at all the compliments he was getting.

“Luke and Jocelyn are ready with the materials for framing,” Izzy informed them. They had decided to make the frame by hand. Luke had offered to help and Jocelyn was more than happy to paint the framework. But of course, only after they were sworn to secrecy.

Alec was halfway out the door when he said, “Then let’s get g—“ and quickly walked back inside, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He turned around and looked at Izzy with wide eyes, who looked back at him with a confused look.

“Why is Magnus walking down the hallway?” Alec asked with as steady a voice as he could muster.

Isabelle’s eyes grew wide. “By the Angel, I forgot! I came here to warn you that he was coming in today to reinforce the wards, but I got caught up and…” she trailed off.

A wave of deathly silence washed over Clary’s art studio and the three of them stood frozen on the spot when they heard muffled voices outside the door. Instinctively, Alec, Clary and Isabelle soundlessly moved forward and pressed their ears to the door.

The voices outside sounded like Magnus and Luke. And judging from the volume, it looked like the conversation was happening right in front of the closed door. The three of them activated their Hearing runes.

_“Magnus!” Luke exclaimed._

_“And hello to you too, Luke.” Magnus’s voice said._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_Luke was walking towards the art studio to help ask if they needed any help in carrying the easel that held Alec’s painting when he spotted Magnus walking down the hallway. He was right in front of the door, but he knew that he couldn’t warn them._

_“Well, I just finished putting up the wards, so I thought I’d go pay Alexander a surprise visit.” Magnus paused and looked back and forth between Luke and the door. “You were going somewhere?”_

_“Oh! Uhh…Clary is midway through this portrait that the pack had asked her to paint and I was just coming to see how it was going.” Luke hoped he sounded normal._

_“It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen any of Biscuit’s artwork. Mind if I join you?”_

_Luke looked at him hesitantly and made a split-second decision._

_“Why not? I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”_

 

Behind the mahogany door, the three of them were already making preparations. They figured out what was going to happen the moment Magnus asked if he could join Luke. Izzy was hissing orders.

“Alec, grab the easel! Clary, open a portal to my room! You need to be here when Luke opens the door! Faster, Alec!”

Alec glared at her from behind the stand and Clary fumbled for her stele. When she was done, Alec and Izzy stepped through hurriedly and the Portal closed. Clary grabbed a few used papers and scattered them on the spot where the Portal had been to cover the scorch marks. She managed to make it to the half-finished portrait that Luke mentioned just as the doorknob clicked and the door opened. Clary hoped and prayed to any Angel who would hear her that she wouldn’t give anything away and put on her best smile when she saw Luke and Magnus.

“Luke! Magnus! I didn’t know _you_ were visiting today! What brings you here?”

Magnus looked exasperated. “Doesn’t anyone?! I thought Isabelle told you!”

Luke decided to wisely intervene before things got out of hand. “Magnus said he hadn’t seen your artwork in a long time. So I asked him to join me. By the way, how’s the painting coming along?”

“It should be done in a week. The finishing touches are taking longer than usual.” Clary fretted.

“That’s my girl! Wanting to impress as usual.” Luke joked and ruffled her copper red hair, much to Clary’s dismay.

Clary turned to Magnus. “I suppose you’re here to see Alec?”

Magnus brightened considerably at the mention of his lover’s name. “I am, indeed. I thought I’d surprise him.”

“But I thought he came home every day,” she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Not until recently. He’s been spending the nights at the Institute because of those pesky Shadowhunter trainees.” Magnus said sadly.

Luke and Clary inwardly let a sigh of relief. Magnus was still unsuspecting and their story was working. Clary knew perfectly well why Alec was spending the nights at the Institute more often than usual lately. The painting classes added with the trainees had taken their toll on him, leaving him too tired to even Portal back to the loft.

“Oh! He’s out in the field today and I don’t think he’ll be back until evening. Sorry, Magnus. But I’ll tell him you dropped by.” Clary said. Truth be told, Alec was in the next room, probably hearing the conversation.

Magnus sighed, disappointment evident in his eyes. “Thank you, Biscuit,” he said and in a low voice, muttered “I don’t think he even remembers that there’s someone waiting for him anymore.”

He thought Clary and Luke hadn’t heard, but they did. Seeing that Magnus was busy looking at the painting, Luke took out his phone and sent three texts to three people:

**_To Jocelyn:_ ** _Slight delay with Magnus, honey. But be back soon. :)_

**_To Isabelle:_ ** _Portal back as soon as you here the door click._

**_To Alec:_ ** _Magnus is missing you. Do something._

And tucked his phone back into pocket just as Magnus turned around. Luke was fast at texting.

“Well, I guess I’ll let Biscuit get back to her painting. Tell Alexander I dropped by to say hello.”

“We will. I’m assuming you know the way out?”

“Yes, thank you Luke.” Magnus said and walked to the door.

Just as Magnus stepped outside, he felt two strong arms grab his shoulders, spin him around and slam him against the wall. His attempt at gasping was muffled by the feeling of a pair of familiar lips crashing hard into his. It might have been three months, but he’d recognize those lips anytime.

It was Alec. His blue-eyed Nephilim.

Unconsciously, his hands gripped at the younger boy’s hair, cupped his face and pulled him closer.

Alec, seeing that Magnus was distracted, opened one eye and signalled to Luke, Clary and Isabelle who were peeking out from the room, to make a move.

What happened next happened in a blur. In Werewolf and Shadowhunter speed, the three of them swiftly but carefully carried the painting across the hallway and into the work room, where Jocelyn was waiting. Alec noted with amusement the Soundless rune that was drawn on the easel stand. Isabelle gave him a thumbs up and disappeared into the work room.

Alec now returned his attention back to Magnus. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was actually a few seconds. Soon, their lungs were protesting at the lack of oxygen inflow and they had to pull apart to breathe. Surprisingly, Magnus’s eyes were red with tears. “I thought you forgot. You haven’t come home in three months and—and it’s hard to sleep in an empty bed.” Magnus said shakily.

Alec’s heart broke into a million pieces. It was true. He hadn’t gone to the loft at all these past few months and the only communication they exchanged was through texts and calls. Alec cupped his boyfriend’s face and pressed a chaste kiss on those lips he loved so much. “Oh, babe. You know I’d never forget. It’s hard for me too to not get to snuggle up next to the hottest body on the planet. Not to mention how much I missed those amazing lips.”

Magnus chucked, “Really?”

“Of course, you silly Warlock. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me! Tell you what? I’ll ask Izzy and Jace to cover for me for the next week. I need a break from this whole training thing too. That way, I’m all yours for the whole week. No trainees, no paperwork and no duties to fulfil. How do like the sound of that?” Alec cooed, hoping that would make Magnus happy.

Magnus was too stunned to verbally reply. So he conveyed his answer through the kisses he smothered Alec with. He couldn’t believe it, really. All those restless nights and waking up to an empty bed was hard.

“And as a bonus, cuddling tonight.” Alec added seductively. Magnus’s cat eyes, which were clouded with lust, went wide open. “Who are you and what have you done to my shy Alexander?” was all he said.

_ An hour later…. _

Magnus had finally left the Institute and Alec took out his phone. He got a sense of just how much Magnus had missed him because his boyfriend had dragged him into Alec’s old bedroom for some….’pleasurable activities’. Alec smiled at the memory. He fired a quick text to Izzy asking her to cover for him for the next week. He knew it was safe to take a break because he wasn’t needed for the framing work, which would take the whole week that Alec was going to spend at the loft. That meant exactly a week before Magnus’s birthday. He would have enough time to return to the Institute and wrap up the painting.

Satisfied with his plan, he made his way out of the Institute and to his utopia that was their loft.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you if you got the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference (not exactly, sort of). I took inspiration from that episode where Joey kisses Rachel's mom as a distraction. I loved that episode!
> 
> Thanks for reading! There's one more chapter left. I'll update soon! Also, I'm looking for prompts. So, if you have any just send them in the comments! NOTE: I don't do smut. At all.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments! I love them. 
> 
> P.S. I love comments just a lil more than kudos. But that doesn't mean I hate kudos!


	6. The Final Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus almost missed the huge rectangular box (he assumed) in the hallway, but when he saw it, he did a double take. It was definitely a present because it was wrapped in gold-green gift paper with a huge sparkly bow attached in the middle. Magnus didn’t dare to hope it was what he thought it was. He slowly went forward and noticed a piece of paper attached to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm terribly sorry about the late update. I couldn't get to use my laptop for a bit. But anyway, read on and don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> I should really set up a timetable....

CHAPTER 6 – THE FINAL REVEAL

Alec ended up staying two weeks at their loft instead of just one. He was worried at first, but Izzy had assured him, saying that the framework was done and fit into the painting and that he wasn’t  needed.

There was only a day left and Alec was starting to get a little nervous. Not that anything had gone wrong with plan, it was just that Magnus wasn’t very fond of talking about his birthday. Alec had picked that up from the time they had been together. Magnus associated that day with sadness. He felt like it was a reminder that a ‘creature’ like him was born. Alec’s heart broke at how Magnus had spat that word and despite Alec’s comforting assurances, he didn’t really budge. It just brought down his vibe. So, Alec never brought it up.

Now, he was standing in the kitchen in only black track pants with two stripes on the sides making breakfast(lunch, actually. They overslept)for the Warlock who was still asleep in their bedroom. Alec was pretty sure the smell of pancakes would wake him up.

And sure enough, it did, because he heard the sound footsteps.

Just as he slid the last one into the plate, a very groggy but smiling Magnus came into the kitchen and eyed the table. “Alexander, I didn’t know you could make pancakes! They smell heavenly, darling!”

“Wow, Magnus. What was I expecting? Here I am standing half-naked and all you can think about are my pancakes?” Alec was only joking, but apparently Magnus took that comment very seriously because his eyes instantly snapped up from the pancakes and were now admiring his ‘angel-sculpted’ body, as Magnus called it.

“Oh, hello...”

Alec decided to play a bit more, so he turned his back to Magnus, much to the warlock’s dismay. “I’ll let my body know you’ve grown tired of it already. I guess I’ll go get my sweater…” he trailed off sadly and started towards the door.

But Magnus caught the younger boy’s arm and tugged him close. “You will do no such thing.” Magnus ordered in a stern voice, making Alec slightly gulp.

Then, the world melted away as he stooped down for a kiss and in that moment, it was just the two of them and nothing else. Alec wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and kissed back with equal passion as he felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him flush against his lover. They stayed like that, kissing in the kitchen and pancakes forgotten, until Alec’s phone interrupted them.

“What is it, Iz?!” he hissed into the phone.

“Good morning to you too, big brother!” Isabelle chirped. “As much as I’d love to let the two of you continue being wrapped up in each other, you’re needed at the Institute. The painting’s ready. You said you wanted to write a note?”

“We’re not—“

“Save it, mi hermano.”

Alec groaned. “I’ll be there in five.”

He then turned to Magnus and pressed a kiss on his cheek. “I have to go, babe. Last day with the trainees. Need to give them a good send-off,” he said and shrugged on his sweater.

Magnus pouted adorably. “Do you have to?”

“Yeah…But it also means no more extra hours and sleeping at the Institute from now on. So, there’s that. I’ll be home early.”

Magnus smiled. Alec would finally be his without any interruptions after today. “Go do your job, Shadowhunter,” he said with a flirtatious smile. Alec smiled fondly and pecked his boyfriend’s lips one last time before leaving.

 

_ That night… _

Magnus looked at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. He lost count of the number of texts he sent. It was way past midnight and Alec hadn’t returned yet. Magnus was getting worried. He also felt hurt. _So much for coming home an hour early_ , he thought bitterly as he lay on their bed and stroked the Chairman’s fur. He was trying his best to stay awake so that he could welcome his boyfriend, but he had had a particularly difficult portion to make for a client and it had drained almost all of his energy. As the darkness started to creep in, Magnus finally gave up and surrendered to slumber. The last rational thought he had was _‘Happy birthday to me…Not that anyone would ever care…’_

When Alec returned an hour later, he saw the Warlock asleep. He smiled at the sight and slowly went over to pull up the covers.

Then he got to work, but not before activating his Soundless and Stealth runes.

_ The next morning… _

When Magnus woke up the next morning, he certainly didn’t expect Alec to be snuggled into him. He let out a soft gasp and almost instantly regretted it when the black-haired boy shifted and his pretty blue eyes fluttered open.

“Mmgh…Morning, Mags…” was all he said before snuggling closer.

Before Magnus could do anything, the tears slowly started flowing. At first, Alec didn’t notice anything. But when Magnus took a shaky breath, he knew something was wrong and his head snapped up in an instant and his hands were caressing his boyfriend’s face.

“Magnus! Babe, what happened? Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Y-You didn’t come home last night…I thought something happened to you but I couldn’t stay awake because—“ Magnus was silenced when Alec put a finger to his lips.

“Shh…It’s alright. I’m here and I’m safe….I’m sorry about yesterday…We had a last minute demon hunt and it took longer than we expected. That’s all….” Alec crooned and pulled Magnus closer, his lover’s head resting on his chest as he ran a hand through the raven black hair. It hurt Alec that Magnus had to wake up in tears on the morning of his birthday.

“Were you hurt?” Magnus asked in a small voice.

“Just a few grazes. But Jace drew a few _iratzes_ and it’s all healed now. But my muscles still hurt pretty bad. How about breakfast in bed? You know I love it when you make them.”

Magnus smiled and leaned closer and said in a seductive whisper, “But not before I get my morning kiss.”

Alec laughed his hearty laugh and pressed a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips, who sighed into it and kissed back. Having now gotten his morning dose, Magnus untangled himself and got up to make breakfast.

Alec’s eyes followed his boyfriend out of the room. Once out, Alec slowly got up and followed him.

Magnus almost missed the huge rectangular box (he assumed) in the hallway, but when he saw it, he did a double take. It was definitely a present because it was wrapped in gold-green gift paper with a huge sparkly bow attached in the middle. Magnus didn’t dare to hope it was what he thought it was. He slowly went forward and noticed a piece of paper attached to it.

_Dear Magnus,_

_I really am not good with words and you know that. So instead of trying to tell you just how much I love you, I’m going to ‘show’ you. Now, turn around._

_Love,_

_Alexander._

But Magnus didn’t turn around instantly. He just stood there frozen in silence, not believing what was happening.

Moments later, he took a deep breath and slowly turned around. Only to be met with nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt a warm body press against him from behind and two arms encircle his waist.

“Happy Birthday, Magnus Bane.” Alec whispered, his breath tickling Magnus’s ear and making him shiver.

“Alexander, did you—“

The words came tumbling out of Alec without meaning to. “I know you don’t like to talk about your birthday because you feel like it’s the day your life turned into a living Hell. I don’t want you to remember it that way. I want you to know that I am so grateful for this day. Grateful for you. Thank you for being born, Magnus. Thank you for all that you’ve done for me and my family. Thank you for existing. If it weren’t for you, I would’ve died feeling miserable and lonely and unloved. Thank you for…Mmph!”

Now Alec’s rambling was interrupted by a pair of very soft lips. Alec smiled into the kiss, one arm moving up to tangle itself in the Warlock’s raven hair. It took them quite a while to realize that Magnus’s present was still unopened. Reluctantly, Alec pulled away. “As much as I’d love to kiss you all day, you still need to open your present.”

Magnus whined at the loss of contact and chased Alec’s lips. It took every ounce of Alec’s will power to not give in because if he did, he knew that present wouldn’t be opened anytime soon.

“Nope, not until you open your present.”

Magnus pouted adorably and Alec laughed before gently ushering him towards the large gift-wrapped box. “Go on. I hope you like it…”

“Oh, Alexander. You know I’d love anything that comes from you.” Magnus said and went forward. With a few graceful movements from his hand, blue sparks flew from his fingertips and made their way towards the box.

“Magnus…” Alec started to chide.

Said warlock turned around in a flash and glared him down. “Darling, I want to preserve every part of this present in pristine condition. And that includes the wrapping paper and the bow.”

Alec’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed. Magnus smirked at his victory.

A few minutes later, “I think your magic has done its work, Mags.” Alec said and looked past Magnus’s shoulder.

“Well then, let’s see—“ Magnus’s breath hitched when he turned around(again).

In front of him stood the most beautiful painting he had ever seen. It was the two of them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Their foreheads were pressed close to each other and they were lost in each other’s eyes. The lit up Eiffel Tower was painted in gold which complimented the dark night sky dotted with stars behind it. His cat eyes stood out despite the brightness of the tower.

 Magnus had had many lovers in the past and he had seen pictures of himself with all those lovers. Now, as he thought about those pictures and compared them with this painting, he realized that none of those portrayed true love. Not like this one. He could see how hard the two of them had fallen for each other just by the look on both their faces as blue eyes stared into his gold-green ones.

With every lover he had, Magnus thought he was in love.

 _“No. All those years of being in love wasn’t love. This. This is love. True love,”_ he thought to himself as he let his eyes trail over the painting, drinking in every minute detail until it was engraved in his mind. It truly was beautiful. He remembered all the art exhibits he had gone to along with Alec. Not a single one matched the one he was standing in front of.

He didn’t know when Clary had gotten so good at depicting emotions through her artwork. But whatever it was, he would thank her later.

His romantic musings were interrupted by a voice. “Magnus? Are you okay? I understand if you don’t like it…”

Magnus tried to steady himself and will back the tears that were now flowing freely anyway.

When Magnus didn’t reply, Alec truly started to get worried and he went forward to see what was wrong. “ _Maybe it’s really bad and he’s trying to think of something nice to say,”_ Alec thought to himself.

But before he could even put one foot forward, Magnus covered the distance between them and lunged at Alec, who was completely taken by surprise but nevertheless caught him. It wasn’t enough though and the two of them fell on the couch. Magnus didn’t seem to care because he just cupped Alec’s neck with his hands and kissed him fiercely, pouring all of his love and emotions that words couldn’t convey into that one kiss.

Alec, who had by now recovered from his shock, kissed back with equal force, both arms wrapping themselves around Magnus and pulling him flush against his body. They clutched desperately at each other, as if the space between them was too much(technically, there wasn’t any space between them). One could say they were making out, not kissing.

After what felt like eons, they finally pulled apart. Both of them were panting slightly with kiss-swollen lips.

“I love it…I love you…” Magnus whispered a little breathlessly.

Alec blushed his signature blush and smiled shyly. Magnus didn’t think he could get any more adorable.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.”

Magnus grinned and let his head fall on Alec’s chest. He often took pleasure in listening to the Nephilim’s steady heartbeat, which often soothed him. Alec sighed contentedly and his hands unconsciously started to play with the Warlock’s hair. Magnus purred in satisfaction.

“You know…I don’t remember the last time someone gave me a present. It really was thoughtful of you, Alexander. I didn’t know Biscuit could paint and portray emotions so well. I should thank her later.”

“Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Clary didn’t paint it.”

This statement made Magnus look up from his position on Alec’s chest. “Oh? Then who did?”

Alec hesitated for a moment and looked away before replying in an almost inaudible voice. 

“I did.”

 Magnus’s eyes flew wide open in shock and all he could was stare. Alec was the last person he had expected it to be.

He just assumed that his boyfriend had requested the redhead to paint the picture.

“You did…” Magnus said slowly.

“Well, not exactly. Clary helped with the finishing touches, so you gotta give her credit too.”

“Who are you and what have you done to my Shadowhunter boyfriend?” Magnus gasped and asked accusingly.

“I replaced him with an artistic boyfriend.”

Magnus gulped. This was the second time the Shadowhunter had gotten bold. Usually, Magnus who was the bold one. But he loved it nevertheless. “I see…Well, I think I like my artistic boyfriend more than my Shadowhunter boyfriend now. Just don’t tell him I said that.” Magnus whispered and leaned closer.

“My lips are sealed.”

And Alec closed the space between them, losing himself in the taste that was uniquely Magnus. He had put his sweat, blood and tears into that one painting and he was glad Magnus liked it. Now, he would have happy memories every time his birthday came around.

But Alec wasn’t done with the present-giving yet.

When they pulled apart, Alec was smirking and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Alright, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

Alec’s smirk grew wider. “Who knows?”

Magnus was very much intrigued by now. “Care to share?”

Not even in his wildest of wildest dreams did Magnus imagine what happened next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....what happened next? *smiles deviously*


	7. What Happened Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane was a centuries-old warlock. One would think it was hard to surprise him because he had seen and experienced almost everything.  
> But 'What Happened Next' was certainly something he had never experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> And so the curtain falls on 'Of Birthdays And Paintings'. A gigantically huge thank you to everyone who's read, liked and commented on this. :D
> 
> Apologies for the SUPER late update! Got busy with work...
> 
> This last chapter is kinda short because there really wasn't any scope to make this big without ruining it. Un-betaed so all mistakes are mine. My profile has the disclaimer.

Magnus Bane was a centuries-old warlock. One would think it was hard to surprise him because he had seen and experienced almost everything.

But Alec pulling out a small, velvet box from the pocket of his robe and opening it, revealing the Lightwood ring, was one of the rare things Magnus had not had the pleasure of experiencing.

The ring was indeed a beautiful piece of jewellery. In the center of the ring was the letter "L" surrounded by flames, the Lightwood family symbol, which was etched around the outer surface.

Magnus’s hand flew to his mouth as he tried to stifle the gasp that had long escaped.

“Magnus, I know you don’t want to get married yet. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Shadowhunter saying ‘If we find someone, it’s forever’.

Magnus nodded weakly. Alec took it as a signal to continue. “And you also know how our family rings also serve as promise rings.” Alec blushed a little here. “And I think…I think you’re my forever someone..” he said shyly.

Alec said, “So until the Law changes, I want you to keep this. That way the whole world will know you’re mine,” and then added, “Unless you don’t want to.”

Magnus didn’t—couldn’t—say anything. So he just extended his hand.

That action caused Alec to beam at him and Magnus thought it was the most beautiful smile in the world. He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it into Magnus’s ring finger.

It fit perfectly.

Magnus’s eyes portrayed love and adoration. The only warning Alec had before Magnus leaned up to kiss him again.

They spent the rest of the day in cuddles and kisses and just enjoying each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Also, the description for the Lightwood family ring was taken from this link(because I SUCK at describing stuff!): http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Lightwood_family_ring. So credit goes to the person who entered the description.
> 
> MINI-BONUS: Alec made sure to switch off both their phones and Magnus magicked the door shut to prevent ANY and ALL interruptions.


	8. Author's Note - Thank You!

Hey guys!

  Oh my god! 'Of Birthdays And Paintings' just reached a lil over 5000 hits! I really don't know what to say except 'thank you'. So a SUPER-MEGA-GINORMOUS-HUGE thank you to all of you who've read, kudo-ed and commented on this fic and waited patiently for the updates! It's really a confidence booster(something I'm desperately in need of)! I've gotten a comment or two from readers saying it was 'cheesy', so I'll definitely work on adding more angst to my upcoming fics. 

I was thinking one in which either Alec or Magnus dies buuuuuuuut I'm too soft-hearted and sensitive to even THINK of doing that. So I'll settle with something else. Maybe a Temporary Character Death....No?

Anyway, a short notice about 'The A-Z Of All Things Malec'. We all know it's in alphabetical order. But I don't write the fics according to order because apparently, my brain know the order of alphabets but the fanfiction-writing part of it doesn't.*huffs in irritation* What I mean to say is that it's gonna take a teensy while for me to post each one. Hopefully no longer than a week. I still need to figure out a proper writing schedule. I'm doing afternoons as of now(I try to sneak in nights).

And another thank you to everyone who's user-subscribed to me and bookmarked my fics.

Since you've all been so nice, here's a snippet from an upcoming fic in the series. It's called 'S - S_____ And Snuggles'.

 

 

 

> _Alec scowled but a smile was tugging at his lips. Then, looking at the boys, he said innocently, "Then I suppose Max and Rafe don't want pancakes with chocolate syrup for breakfast? Or to visit Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary?". It was true. The boys were booked to spend the whole afternoon with Alec's parabatai and his wife._
> 
>  

I like keeping people in suspense...*laughs evilly and smirks*

Also, check out my newly-created tumblr blog -  [iwritemalecfanfiction.tumblr.com](http://iwritemalecfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

  You can get updates on my fics in there and don't forget to follow!

XOXO,

Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Leave kudos or comments to let me know.


End file.
